Together
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Ketika perpisahan itu di depan mata bukanlah hal yang aneh jika kau resah. namun jika bersama semua akan terasa mudah/ Oneshoot/ Mind to RnR?/ Dedicated for everyone specially Dieniar L


**Together**

SasuHina

Naruto Belong to You-Know-Who

Story Belong to Me

Standar Warning

DLDR

Happy Reading

-o0o-

.

.

.

Pagi ini dimulai seperti biasanya. Sinar matahari yang menyapa seakan memberikan semangat untuk para penikmatnya. Tapi sepetinya hari ini akan berbeda.

-o-

.

.

.

Setiap pertemuan akan berujung pada perpisahan. Tak mungkin akan bersama selamanya. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan siswa dan siswi Konoha High School. Sebentar lagi mereka berpisah, hanya menunggu waktu yang akan membuat hal itu menjadi nyata.

Saat seperti ini sering kali dimanfaatkan untuk menyatakan cinta dan membuat kembali janji setia dengan dia yang kau harapkan akan setia. Hal yang terdengar cukup mudah di telinga beberapa orang, namun terkadang jarak akan membuat itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar sulit untuk kau pertahankan. Dan disini lah semuanya berawal.

-o-

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven menatap lurus kearah utara tempatnya berdiri. Disana ada sesosok gadis yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri. Seorang gadis yang sering mengacaukan pikirannya setiap hari. Gadis yang selalu ia puja setiap hari. Yang jika tanpanya membuat pria itu tak berarti.

Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri gadis itu. Tak ada yang terucap dari keduanya, hanya tangan yang saling menggenggam seolah mengatakan _'kita akan baik-baik saja'._ Mereka rasa itu cukup, namun di dalam hati mereka, mereka sadari kalau ini akan jadi awal baru untuk kisah mereka.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata namanya, gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang dapat membuat seoarang Uchiha tak mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun darinya. Seorang gadis yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha porak poranda jika ia tak ada disampinya. Seorang gadis yang membuat seorang Uchiha merasakan kalau mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Saat itu awal tahun ajaran baru. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah sebagai murid baru. Mata mereka bertemu dan Hinata bersemu. Saat itu Sasuke sadar kalau ia tak lagi berdiri karena gravitasi, tapi karena Hinata.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke mencoba membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak pandai merangkai kata cinta, yang terucapkan saat itu hanya _'aku selalu memikirkanmu'. _Hinata kala itu bersemu, hatinya merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya. Dengan dua kali anggukan kecil dari kepala Hinata, akhirnya mereka bersama.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka bukan pasangan yang tak pernah bertengkar. Ada kalanya keegoisan mengambil alih hati yang semestinya tak terusik. Salah paham namun tak pernah ada penghianatan. Keduanya percaya kalau mereka ditakdirkan bersama, itu cukup untuk membuat mereka bertahan samapai saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Ja-ngan lupa kirimi su-rat untukku" Dan dia bersemu

"Surat? Aku bisa menelponmu setiap waktu" Sasuke memang seperti ini jika dihadapkan dengan Hinata. Ia tak akan pernah sayang untuk hal apapun asalkan itu untuk Hinata, Hinatanya.

"Aku tau. Tapi co-balah mengirimiku surat sesekali"

"Kau harus membalasnya" Keduanya tersenyum. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Mencoba menikmati sisa waktu yang ada sebelum perpisahan itu menjadi nyata.

Terkadang Hinata mempunyai cara yang berbeda untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke. Keduanya tampak baik-baik saja saat ini, namun di hati masing-masing mereka merasakan gundah yang tak tau untuk hal apa.

Mereka percaya..

Percaya ini hanya awal yang harus mereka lewati untuk bersama dikemudian hari.

-o-

.

.

.

Hari ini saatnya, saat pengumuman itu tiba. Semua seakan menunggu dimana mereka akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Dimana mereka akan kembali menimba ilmu untuk masa depan mereka. Tak dipungkiri, ini masuk dalam salah satu hal paling mendebarkan di sepanjang hidup mereka.

Hinata dan Sasuke tau, dimanapun mereka akan di terima mereka tak akan bersama dalam satu dimensi ruang yang biasanya mereka sebut _Perguruan Tinggi_. Kedua orang itu memilih dua _Perguruan Tinggi_ yang berbeda, dua-duanya berbeda. Mereka memiliki mimpi yang berbeda, oleh karena itu mereka tak ingin egois untuk melepaskan salah satu mimpi diantara mereka hanya untuk sekedar bersama.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke = Kyoto University

Hinata = Tokyo University

Mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Mencoba menata semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru. "Hinata" sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah tersebut.

"Jangan lupa balas suratku" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya.

-o-

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan satu hari dengamu" Menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menaiki sepedanya. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang kearah pantai yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sasuke sengaja membawa sepeda hari ini untuk menikmati setiap detik kebersamaannya bersama Hinata, Hinatanya.

Hembusan angin lembut menyambut mereka. Hari belum terlalu sore, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan disepanjang bibir pantai. Sesekali menyambut datangnya ombak bersama-sama saat ombak itu datang kearah mereka.

Senyum Hinata tak sedikitpun hilang dari wajah manisnya. Menatap kearah langit yang mulai berubah warna. Sasuke tau mereka akan merindukan saat seperti ini. Sekarang Sasuke berharap agar Tuhan berbaik hati untuk menghentikan waktu, sehari saja..

Sepertinya waktu sudah menunjukan _jam harus pulang_ khususnya untuk Hinata. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat sepeda yang membawa mereka samapi kesini. Ditengah langkah kaki mereka, Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat Sasuke yang seolah melindungi Hinata dari dinginnya angin saat ini. Pelukan hangat yang khas dari Sasuke untuk Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang ia simpan selama mereka jauh. Hinata merasakan panas di wajahnya, sepertinya rona merah sudah menjalar dipipinya. Sasuke senang melihatnya.

-o-

.

.

.

Dan sekarang mereka berdiri di depan gerbang Universitas masing-masing. Mencoba memulai sebuah ikatan pertemanan yang baru. Mencoba membuka diri untuk sebuah lingkungan yang baru, lingkungan yang tak akan lagi menjadi asing untuk mereka.

Setiap hari Hinata dan sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk saling berkomunikasi, meskipun hanya sekedar menyapa lewat pesan singkat. Yang jelas ada satu pesan setiap hari dari sang pujaan hati yang sekarang tak ada disampingnya.

Sekitar seminggu kemudian, Hinata menerima sepucuk surat dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pengirimnya.

_Hinata.._

_Aku menepati janjiku untuk mengirimimu surat. Dan harus kau pastikan kau akan membalasnya_

_Hari pertamaku disini berjalan baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau ada pria yang menggodamu, kau harus bilang padaku._

_Kau harus semangat. Liburan setelah UAS kau bisa pulang? Aku akan pulang saat itu. Dan kuharap kau juga. Tapi jika tidak, itu tak akan jadi masalah._

_Kurasa cukup. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas malam tiba._

_Sasuke U_

Hinata tersenyum senang membaca surat yang ditunjukan untuk dirinya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar kostnya, jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Hinata mulai menggreskan tangannya diatas kertas untuk membalas surat Sasuke

_Sasuke-kun. Aku juga menepati janjiku._

_Hariku baik. Aku punya banyak teman baru disini. Mereka semua baik padaku :D_

_Pria disini juga tampan-tampan jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku digoda mereka. Bukankah begitu? Hehe aku hanya bercanda._

_Aku belum tau bisa pulang atau tidak. Nanti ku kabari ya :D. aku lapar, sekarang disini sudah jam tujuh malam. Hari ini aku masak sup tomat loh :D_

_Hinata H_

Hinata mencari sebuah amplop untuk menempatkan suratnya. Sehingga besok ia akan langsung mengirimkannya ke Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

Sudah lumayan lama semenjak mereka masuk Universitas. Mereka berbalas surat seminggu sekali, terkadang dua minggu sekali jika tugas lebih menyita waktumu. Intensitas saling menelpon untuk sekedar mengobrol pun sudah tak sesering dulu. Mereka akan mendengarkan suara masing-masing setiap akhir pekan saja. Selebihnya mungkin hanya akan ada pesan singkat.

Disaat sibuk mereka berusaha percaya dan meyakini kalau ini semua untuk masa depan mereka. Mereka belajar untuk menerima kesibukan satu sama lain yang memang berbeda. Ada saatnya pula keretakan tak bisa dihindari namun bukan berarti tak bisa diperbaiki. Misalnya dengan kalimat sederhana seperti..

"_Aku yang salah"_

"_Aku merindukanmu"_

"_Apa kabar?"_

"_Selamat Pagi"_

-o-

.

.

.

Musim dingin tiba. Salju perlahan namun pasti mulai menutupi sisi jalan. Angin pun mulai terasa lebih kencang dari musim sebelumnya. Hinata hanya menatap keluar jendela kamar kostnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Hinata menangkap ada getaran dari saku celananya yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke memanggilnya.

"_Kau sedang apa?" _Tanya suara disebrang sana

"Hanya menatap keluar jendela"

"_Benarkah ?" _

"Ya. Kau sedang apa Sasuke-kun?"

"_Coba lihat ke bawah jendelamu" _Hinata awalnya ragu untuk melihat ke bawah jendela kamarnya. Namun akhirnya ia melihat juga. Dilihatnya Sasuke berada disana dengan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya

"Sasuke-kun"

"_Ohayou Hime" _Sapa Sasuke

Hinata keluar dari kamar kostnya. Menemui Sasuke yang tak jauh keberadaannya. Saat mereka berhadapan mereka saling berpelukan dan diakhiri oleh suara Sasuke yang mengeluh kalau ia kedinginan.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat wisuda tiba, Sasuke dan Hinata saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka ada disamping yang membutuhkan semangat saat wisuda tiba. Berfoto bersama dan tersenyum pada kamera.

Empat tahun itu pun berlalu dengan segala hal yang masih berputar di dalamnya.

"_Kau terlihat cantik"_

"_Kau terlihat tampan"_

-o-

.

.

.

Penantian panjang itu berlalu sudah. Dan kini mereka berdiri di Gereja dengan Hinata yang perlahan menuju kearah dimana Sasuke berada. Senyum mengembang di bibir manis Hinata, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang begitu juga Sasuke.

Janji suci mereka ucapkan. Janji dimana mereka siap untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain selamanya. Janji mereka akan menerima pasangan dalam keadaan apapun yang ada. Dan semua di tutup dengan kecupan lembut Sasuke pada Hinata.

Sasuke berbisik disamping telinga Hinata sebelum ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata "Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata"

-o-

.

.

.

Pagi pertama untuk status baru mereka. Sasuke duduk di meja makan dengan Hinata yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk Hinata sendiri. Selesi sarapan Sasuke membantu Hinata mencuci piring atau lebih tepatnya menemani. Dimana tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu mungil Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata bersemu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, lagi.

"Hm.." Sasuke masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata untuk menghirup aroma yang paling disukainya.

"A-ku harus men-cuci se-karang"

"Hn" namun tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya dari sana, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun " Sedikit berseru kali ini

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Ia sentuh dahi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya "Kau demam?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata

"Ja-ngan meng-godaku" Hinata makin memerah

"Dulu kau bilang di suratmu. Katanya kalau yang menggoda pria tampan, kau tak masalah dan aku tampan" Sasuke menyeringai

"Narsis" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju piring-piring disana.

"Dan kau suka" Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk mandi. Hinata yang ditinggalkan di dapur hanya dapat merona dan tersenyum.

-o-

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering merasa pusing dan mual. Seringkali Sasuke bertanya kenapa wajah Hinata pucat, Hinata hanya menjawab mungkin kelelahan dan berujung dengan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk istirahat.

Sampai akhirnya otak jenius Sasuke berfikir pada kemungkinan yang pasti akan membuat mereka berdua senang. Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir Sasuke membelikannya _Test Pack._ Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit salah tingkah hanya saja ia lebih mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau mem-buatku ingin ter-tawa Sasuke-kun"

"Apa ada yang salah? Periksa segera" Dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah yang memerah. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke siang ini.

Setelah berapa lama, Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar mereka. Dilihatnya Hinata yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah ceria. "Jadi?" Sasuke sangat penasaran.

"Kalau garisnya dua, itu artinya apa?" Hinata hanya berpura-pura. Sasuke tau itu.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata dan memberikan bertubi-tubi ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari dalam hatinya.

-o-

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke sangat menjaga Hinata lebih dari biasanya. Terkadang Hinata menganggap itu berlebihan namun kemudian Hinata sadar, kalau Sasuke menyanginya. Dan dia senang dengan fakta itu.

Sekarang Sasuke selalu membuatkan sarapan untuknya, membuatkannya susu, mencuci pakaian dan beres-beres rumah. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit-sedikit membantu. Sasuke jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya dibandingkan di Laboratorium.

"Biar aku saja, Hinata. Kau duduk saja disana" Ujar Sasuke yang melihat Hinata membantunya menjemur pakaian

"Aku bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku bosan duduk terus"

"Kau ini.. Jangan samapai kelelahan. Kau harus janji setelah ini kau harus duduk" Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia sangat senang ketika Hinata perhatian terhadapnya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menjadi seribu kali lebih perhatian.

Seminggu lagi Uchiha cilik akan segera lahir. Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama. Uchiha Sahi. Perpaduan nama Sasuke dan Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengunjungi ayah Hinata. Disini juga sedang acara kumpul keluarga. Hampir semua keluarga Hyuuga hadir. Hanya saja sepertinya Hanabi sedikit terlambat.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata terlihat kesakitan "Perutku sakit" dan semua pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit tak jauh dari sana. Selama persalinan berlangsung, banyak keluarga yang datang. Sasuke berada di dalam, disamping Hinata dengan sejuta kata semangat dan sayangnya untuk Hinata.

Akhirnya suara bayi terdengar di ruangan itu. Sasuke merasa kalau ia mempunyai nyawa baru dalam hidupnya, seakan semua ini terasa melebihi kata bahagia. Ia mengecup dahi Hinata "Terima kasih, Hime" Hinata tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluknya.

"Bayi kalian sehat" Seorang wanita memberikan bayi itu kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap bayi dalam gendongannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Sasuke hampir meneteskan air mata. "Dia tampan" Kata Hinata

"Sepertiku" Sasuke memeluk Hinata lagi dan tak lupa bayi digendongan Hinata. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menerima bayi itu tangannya. Terasa betapa rapuhnya bayi itu di tangan kekarnya. Sekarang ia berjanji untuk melindungi keluarga kecil nya, bukan hanya Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Keluarga besar Hyuuga dan Uchiha datang untuk menjenguk keluarga kecil ini. Hiashi dan Fugaku yang memang mimim ekspresi hanya tersenyum tulus melihat bayi di gendongan Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke. Hana istri Itachi terlihat berdiri disamping sambil mengendong seorang anak kecil dan Mikoto, mengelus pipi bayi mungil itu. Itachi terlihat sedang menggoda adik kecilnya yang sekarang terlihat kesal.

-o-

.

.

.

"_Kaasan_" seoarang gadis cilik memanggil Hinata serta menarik-narik baju Hinata "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Hinata lembut

"Aku mau es clim" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kau harus berlatih berbicara adik kecil" pria cilik jelmaan sempurna Sasuke kini ikut dalam perbincangan ini. Sedangkan Sora hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sahi.

"Kau juga mau?" Tanya Hinata pada putra sulungnya

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, _Kaasan_" Persis seperti Sasuke. Berbicara tentang Sasuke, Dimana sia sekarang?

"_Tousan_ kapan pulang?" Tanya Sora pada Hinata dengan raut wajah cemberutnya.

"Besok. Kau jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti Tousan sedih" Hinata mencoba mengembalikan senyum Sora yang tadi sempat menhilang.

-o-

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan tak lagi sendirian. Ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya, seolah melindungi Hinata dari bahaya yang ada. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Kapan pulang? Katanya hari ini?"

"Dini hari tadi" Sasuke membuka matanya. Menatap sepasang mata lavender yang seakan menghipnotisnya "_Tadaima_"

"_Okaeri_" Hinata menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kemudian membenamkan lagi kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sora merindukanmu"

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti" Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jemari lentiknya. Mencoba memberikan pernyataan jujur kalau mereka bisa menerima kesibukan Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini aku ambil cuti. Penelitian kemarin benar-benar menguras waktuku" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. Wanita yang sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya.

-o-

.

.

.

"_Otousan…_" Sora bangun memeluk Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sora lembut

"Ayo kita main" Ajak Sora ceria

"Kau harus mandi dulu" Sasuke menjawil hidung Sora, Sora terkekeh.

"_Otousan.._" sekarang Sahi yang ada diambang pintu kamar Sora memanggil Sasuke. Sahi tak seperti Sora, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. Tipikal Uchiha..

Sasuke menggendong Sora dan berjalan menuju Sahi. Menepuk puncak kepala Sahi pelan. "Apa kabar jagoan?"

"Aku sudah besar. Umurku sudah tujuh tahun" Sasuke hanya tertawa bersama Sora.

"Sarapan siap" Suara Hinata terdengar. "Ya. Sebentar _Hime_"

Sasuke menemani Sora untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi, kemudian mereka menuju meja makan yang telah terisi oleh Hinata dan Sahi. Mereka malam dalam tenang dan senang. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibir Sora yang mendapati ayahnya telah pulang.

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke memberikan sedikit kejutan dengan mengeluarkan tiket liburan menuju Moskow selama seminggu. Ini sekaligus hadiah untuk Sahi yang saat bagi rapot kemarin mendapat peringkat satu.

"_Otousan_ serius?" Tanya Sahi dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja"

"Yeeee… kita liburan" Sahi menghampiri Sora dan mengajaknya menari bersama. Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarganya yang menurut mereka sempurna.

-o-

.

.

.

_Seperti Pertemuan, Perpisahan pun tak ada yang abadi (Unknown)_

Fin

Akhirnya selesai juga.

:D

Menyadari fict ini banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon maaf dan mohon maklum hehe :D

Mind to Review?

And Last

See you

Malfoy 1409


End file.
